extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Arbolast Beesha
Arbolast '"'Arbo"' Beesha' is a Hunyago explorer, intellectual, and sociologist. In the Human Readiness Committee, he is known as the Bio-Morph of France. Identified as a human named Paien Urbain. Born in the UNM exclave state of Lenus and later a morph of the early Gente-Azul settlers as named by the natives. Blue-skinned morphs who settled the morph colony in Ninlil, the Yotha homeworld. In line with other settler groups such as the Gente-Verde's of Nergal and Gente-Rosa's of Ninurta. A life-long specialist in the field of medicine, Arbo keeps experience in species physiology and psychology. Several psychological afflictions he named such as Wymans Syndrome, a name replacement for the Long Depression. Hired for the EEC to investigate a uncharted system then later forced away from Ninlil by it's post-FGW government. Living on Epione, he coined the term Conserve Mentality. Releasing a dissertation on how the scars of Feraism survived the imperial era. A discovery that nearly costed him his life. Then a failed attempt to create a family following an abortion. Fifty years after the EEC, he joined the HRC for the return to Earth. History Gente-Azul for All Arbo was an early settler of the Yotha homeworld Ninlil. A decision heavily influenced from a rigorous settler colonialism policy set forth by Sero Fera. He traveled to introduce advanced medicine to the Yotha. As a kind gesture of cooperation. Gestures that were never returned with the same kindness. Experiencing blatant racism every chance the Yotha met him in person. Earth Exploration Committee Given another chance to discover another species without the strict meritocracy of Sero Fera, Arbo accepted Alaric's invitation to join him including many others outside the morph border. Searching an unexplored area of the galaxy, the Transvaal discovered Earth. Inhabited by what are called homo-sapiens. Teleporting into the Western European area of the continent, he participated in and witnessed the fall of the Orleans monarchy. One trait that stuck to himself, rather strange, was the accent he developed in such a quick fashion. Attempting to speak normally, he drank water, listened to a galactic basic instruction vid, shifted into a Yotha. In default form, the accent stuck. Concerning it would be a violation of the EEC's rules that forbade elements of pre-spaceflight cultures from leaving the indigenous solar system, he appointed Malem Rasis to check his larynx. By his observation, Arbo was told he had instantly developed an ethnic french accent. The by-product of a morph shift disability. Rasis gave him a estimated four years for the accent to naturally wane from his voice. A year later, news arrived that a war between the last two empires has happened. Disabling a rovar ship that arrived in the system. Arbo, along with Talida and Berimund were ordered to capture Engines. Life under indigenous rule Arbo came back to Ninlil. Seeing the injuries the yotha received from fighting the Rovar. Overnight. the species declared independence from the morphs. The Gente-Azuls, were allowed to live on the planet and receive the same equalities as yotha did. However hardliners protested the act. Arbo on the other hand, could not sympathize with either side over something he viewed childish. Of his clinic, yotha stopped coming for medical treatment. Clear signaling morphs were still detested. Overtime the mistreatment of gente-azuls caught up with him. Authorities stripped him of his medical license and closed his clinic. Appalled by the inhabitants who were bent on maintaining a historical revenge that involved every morph living in Ninlil. Then it came to peak: newly elected leader Oriv Heesha made a statement that all morphs living in Ninlil must pay a yearly fine of 10,000 credits as compensation for the forced participation of yotha in the FGW. Arbo, in the crowd, talked back by saying the industries nationalized, Cyrus financial bailout's, and independence was compensation enough. Arbo for back talking Oriv, was thrown in prison. Such an act served only to rally other morphs against yotha rule. The next morning, he was freed from captivity by other gente-azuls. Clashes between both species heated up when hearing a communiqué that gente-verdes of Nergal were rebelling against a pami annexation. Worried of a similar scenario in Ninlil, Oriv now inquired all morphs to leave the planet in less than 72 hours. Confiscating their belongings in the process. Arbo then boarded a ship for Mergen. The ship's pilot redirected to Epione against his demands to return to Mergen. Asking him if dying at the border would be worth it. He then reluctantly set course for Epione. Doctor of Epione Losing everything in Ninlil, Arbo found temporary housing in Epione under GA control. Reuniting with Alaric and the nearly every member of the EEC. Understanding their decision to stay within the home system. His presence stood as a physical sign he had joined Alaric's diaspora to protest the Bio Administration. Although his first destination was Mergen, Epione was the only destination for morphs who remained outside the Trinity before Cyrus consolidated power. With experience in medicine, he received easy work. Hunyagoization of Epione Arbo wrote a dissertation about the spike in cross-species marriages around Epione. Detailing the reasons behind it and the effects. Interviewing many morphs who married a non-morph. The very large diaspora that settled Epione overtime started a cultural and linguistic shift. Notes * Arbo's birth year coincides with the Battle of Soissons. The end of Roman-controlled Gaul. * In French, Paien, means "name of a nobleman". It is a often used boy name in France. * In Latin, Urbain means "Of the city". Category:Dantanius' Content Category:Testament: Purity Category:Characters Category:Original Content